


The Best Agent

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Roxy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Roxy is My Queen, Sexist Language, this is either a fix-it fic or a spitefic because I spitefully wrote it to fix the mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Roxy found a kindred spirit in Ginger.





	The Best Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by days on ranting about the second movie with a friend on tumblr. If Ginger is introduced to talk about feminist issues (which I strongly suspect is the case) beside for (deleted) romantic subplot, she’s terribly underutilized and the conversation about it is horribly executed. I thought it would be more interesting to have her discuss the unfair treatment she gets from Whiskey with Roxy instead of Merlin, who ignores her anyway (though to be fair, they are supposed to be keeping watch over Harry, Eggsy, and Whiskey at that time. It’s not the best timing for a serious discussion about it.) So, here’s a fic about it. Not Brit-picked, so.

“Can I help you?”

Roxy was used to stares just as she was used to avoiding attention if required. She wasn’t vain, but she knew she was an attractive young woman. Back in school, she had had her own gaggle of admirers, boys and girls vying for her attention and pining for her from the distance. Few of them had managed to win her interest as she was focused on her lessons, but it hadn’t kept them from trying, sometimes to the point of making fools out of themselves. So, Roxy was used to ignoring them, save for occasional smiles and polite greetings because lack of interest didn’t justify poor manners. For the most part, she thought of them as background noise, something she was distantly aware of but she didn’t allow to affect her in any way.

But there was something in the way Ginger had been staring at her since she became aware that Roxy was a Kingsman agent. It wasn’t the admiring gaze she used to receive in school or the baleful ones she regularly found in her missions nowadays. It wasn’t even the pitying looks she had received in public lately due to the scrapes and bruises she got from surviving a missile attack to her house and then digging her way out of the rubble of said house. Neither was it the suspicious look poor Merlin had received due to his authoritative presence near her in the airports and planes to Kentucky or the one Agent Tequila had given her, Eggsy and Merlin during his terrible attempt to interrogate them for something they weren’t guilty of (Roxy still smirked whenever she remembered how he visibly faltered when he attempted to make her confess. The man couldn’t think of any other way to scare a person beside threatening their balls.) Ginger’s stare was loaded with assessing thoughts that Roxy found increasingly difficult to ignore.

Roxy’s polite question snapped Ginger out of her thoughts. She looked mildly sheepish, having been caught staring. “No. I’m just thinking.”

Roxy nodded encouragingly – sometimes silence spoke better than words. She puts down her tablet, pausing her research of the Golden Circle, to give Ginger her full attention. Whatever it was that Ginger was thinking, it was better to have it out now as to not distract Roxy when her concentration was required later. Besides, there wasn’t much for her to do as she recuperated in Statesman’s medical bay, hooked to strange machines which somehow fix her injuries in a few days instead of the weeks it should’ve taken. She had managed to bear various bruised and cracked body parts throughout the uncomfortable and lengthy journey to Kentucky and a short fight with Tequila (in which she managed to repeatedly hit him with the crutch she was forced to use before her own injuries forcing her to surrender,) but she wasn’t stupid enough to continue to do so for indeterminate amount of time, especially since Statesman’s medical technologies were far more advanced than Kingsman’s and were at their disposal. Roxy had to admit that as much as she was grateful for Merlin for making sophisticated weapons, having owed her life to them many times, she believed he had rather neglected the development of their medical technologies. How come they didn’t have any technology that could freeze agents to prevent their injuries from worsening or medical kit for being shot in the head?

“Merlin told me that you’re the first female agent of Kingsman,” Ginger said, smiling. “That’s pretty impressive.”

Roxy tried to puff out her chest in pride until her healing ribs reminded her that it was a terrible idea. Instead, she smirked and tilted her head down. “Thank you.”

“He told me you passed the tests with flying colors, much to the disappointment of the other applicants.” Ginger and Roxy shared an amused smile, both of them – just as any woman – knowing how terribly men handled bruised pride. “How did Kingsman deal with having their first female agent?”

Truth be told, not so well. The Arthur at that time had plainly refused to properly welcome and brief Roxy, and sent her to Merlin, although she didn’t know whether it was due to his backward view of women, his disappointment that his candidate had failed, or his swayed loyalty. The new Arthur was a slight improvement, acknowledging her contributions to Kingsman and entrusting her with researches. However, Roxy was well aware that she was often left out of meetings. The conference on the night of the attack hadn’t been the first meeting held without her. It wasn’t because she was too occupied to participate. Roxy doubted that Arthur had cared enough about Eggsy’s love life to excuse her from the meeting so she could help Eggsy impress his girlfriend’s parents.

“They had a lot to adjust to,” Roxy said. Whatever was the current fate of Kingsman, she was determined to protect its honor, slightly dubious as it might be at times.

Ginger nodded knowingly. “I’ve always wanted to be a field agent,” she said lightly.

Despite her tone, the way she looked at Roxy indicated that this was more than a mere dream. “If you’re as skillful on the field as you are here, you will be a great asset for your agency.”

“Thanks,” Ginger chuckled, her cheeks reddening a little. She took a deep breath. “I always apply whenever there is an opening.” From the way she spoke, there was a but coming and Roxy didn’t have to wait for it for too long. “But Agent Whiskey always turns me down.”

Roxy narrowed her eyes. She had only met the man once and despite his charms, something about him made her cautious. Her instinct as both a woman and an agent told her that there was something unpleasant lurking beneath his attractive demeanors. Now she thought she knew some of the reasons why. “On what ground?”

Ginger frowned in frustration. “He says I’m more useful here as a support than as an agent in the field despite the fact that I always excel in our regular examinations. I know I can do as well as those agents out there if they’d just give me the chance.” She sighed. “I know that I’m helping people by being here but I just want… more.”

Roxy knew the feeling of wanting more. The path previously set before her by her doting parents would lead her to either a domestic life, a life of debauchery, or a busy life spent in the tallest buildings across the world. They were respectable lives by all means, but she had known from early age that she aimed for something else, something more unusual and far less safe that some would say didn’t befit her physicality. Roxy spent her youth preparing herself for a life of danger and adventure she craved regardless of discouragements. She was used to being underestimated and took great pleasure in proving wrong each and every person who looked down on her.

Seeing a woman facing similar problem she had faced her whole life, Roxy couldn’t help but sympathize, but she knew sympathy wasn’t what Ginger wanted. “Have you talked to Champagne about it?” she asked.

“I’ve tried,” Ginger replied in a way that indicated she had been heard but not listened to – a tone too many woman had assumed at least a few times in their lives. “But Whiskey is his best agent and he listens to him more than anyone.”

Before Roxy could suggest any solution (which would preferably end with Whiskey lying bloody on the floor whining for forgiveness from victorious Ginger) Merlin entered her room. To others, he might seem completely composed, but Roxy had worked with him for a couple of years now. She could see tension in his expression and the set of his shoulders. She knew exactly what he would say before he spoke a word.

“Eggsy, Harry, and Whiskey have arrived at the ski resort. Ginger, would you mind helping me?”

Ginger threw a look at Roxy but nodded readily. “Of course not.”

“Thank you. How are you doing, Roxy?”

“I’m feeling better. I should have completely recovered in a few hours.”

Merlin nodded. “Excellent. You should save your energy. I have a feeling we will need your help later.”

The thought of working in the field again perked Roxy up. She didn’t complain when she was left alone in her room, even though she was quite desperate to see how well her colleagues (and a bastard) were doing in Italy. Instead, she turned her attention to researching more about the Golden Circle. Even if they managed to get an antidote to replicate and distribute, the cartel still had to be destroyed and when Roxy went to Poppy’s headquarter to do just that, she would like to be as prepared as possible. Roxy carefully stretched her body and settled comfortably on her bed, determined to make her return to the field a memorable and victorious one.

* * *

Roxy inwardly cursed as she avoided Whiskey’s deadly lasso. Her recently healed body had already started to complain about exertion and wounds. How could it not complain? First, she, Eggsy, and Harry had to deal with landmines, then henchmen, and _then_ robot dogs, of all things. Somehow while doing all of this, she still managed to rescue Elton John. By the time they returned to Poppy’s quaint restaurant to deploy the drones carrying the antidotes, Roxy was quite ready to join Merlin in the jet kept ready for quick extraction, return to Statesman’s medical bay, and make use of their amazing machines again. As resilient as she was, she had a limit and she had come very close to it. Thus, Whiskey’s arrival and subsequent revelation that he sided with Poppy were most unwelcomed.

Aggravated by the interruption to the attempt to save hundreds of millions of people, the betrayal, and the knowledge of how Whiskey had caused Ginger a lot of frustration, Roxy fought harder than she had in recent memory. She had both personal and professional grudges against him and she would let him know even if it required her to push herself to the limit. Besides, everyone could only benefit from her kicking and hitting Whiskey at least twice as hard as usual. The pained grunt he let out was quite satisfying, even if Roxy’s fist had throbbed because of it. It was a worthy inconvenience. The image of the cocky agent sporting dark bruises because of her motivated her like nothing else had. Were she as dramatic as Eggsy was, she would loudly dedicate each kick and punch to every person Whiskey had put at risk or trouble due to his mistaken view. Since she was not, she would settle with telling Ginger every single hit she managed to score on the smug agent’s body when she got back.

Despite being outnumbered, however, Whiskey held his own very well. Roxy could definitely see why he was Statesman’s best agent. He was barely affected by the combined attacks of Roxy, Harry, and Eggsy, remaining confident and calm throughout the fight. For a moment, she wondered if he had joined Poppy and had himself turned part-cyborg, but she was very certain that her attacks had landed on flesh and bone. Roxy blamed it to the fact that she, Eggsy, and Harry were all exhausted from their previous fights, and vowed to improve her stamina once she was back home. Whenever that was. As it stood, it seemed that this fight was going to last a while.

Whiskey recovered almost instantly from the latest bout of attacks from Roxy and smirked at her infuriatingly. “Why don’t you sit back, sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt your pretty face.”

Roxy narrowed her eyes. When Harry distracted Whiskey, she launched into a volley of punches and kicks that finally forced the man back. It was cheating, but she was a spy – she was to take any opportunity presented to her regardless of whether it followed the rules or not. Eggsy followed her example swiftly and further overwhelmed the double-crossing agent. Taking turn fighting with Whiskey had proven mostly useless, but joining forces seemed to do the trick. They herded him toward the back of the restaurant, intending to corner him there. He wasn’t going down without a fight, however, and survival was a strong motivation. Harry received a painful kick to the torso, pushing him back. Roxy and Eggsy soon met similar treatment. Roxy grunted when a kick landed solidly on her recently-healed ribs. Thankfully, they didn’t break, but it didn’t make them not hurt. She clutched her side, glaring at Whiskey balefully.

“Sorry, sweetie, but you’re asking for it. Should’ve listened to me, sat back, and be a good girl,” Whiskey drawled out and winked at her.

Incensed would be a mild way to describe Roxy right now. The second both Harry and Eggsy recovered enough to attack Whiskey, she joined them with no holds barred. She fought fiercely, kicking and punching any of Whiskey’s body part she could reach. She even briefly considered biting him, but eventually decided that something else had better bite than her. When she got close enough to it, Roxy turned on the meat grinder. The threatening whir of metal components alerted Whiskey and Eggsy to her plan. For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Whiskey noticeably panicked and attempted to get away from the machine, but Eggsy shoved him back toward it.

For a moment, it seemed that Eggsy would complete Roxy’s plan on his own, but Whiskey pushed him away at the last second, freeing himself. He had only taken one step away from the machine when Roxy kicked his feet from under him. Using the momentum to her advantage, she pulled him to the machine. His hands flailed to grab onto something to keep him out of the whirring metal teeth, but it was no match to Roxy’s ire. Ultimately there was nothing he could do and he fell into certain (and surprisingly quiet) death.

“Fucking hell, Roxy!” Eggsy exclaimed, paling a little.

Roxy gave him a wry look. “Did you expect me to sweet talk him to surrender?”

“No! But…” Eggsy looked at the legs sticking out of the machine and made gagging noises.

“Like you didn’t see dozens of people’s heads explode a couple of years ago,” Roxy pointed out.

“That was different!”

“How was that different?”

Their argument was cut short by Harry, who had dusted off his suit and retrieved Poppy’s briefcase when Roxy and Eggsy weren’t looking. “Shall we save the world?” he suggested calmly.

Eggsy sighed and very deliberately turned away from the meat grinder. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

* * *

After Roxy shot Poppy (just to be sure. She had seen too many surprise resurrections to be fully certain about these things,) they returned to Statesman’s headquarter. It wasn’t easy to convince the agency that their best agent had turned against them due to a personal grudge, but thankfully the glasses had everything recorded. Roxy couldn’t help but smirk as Champagne watched the recording in stunned silence. Even Tequila was quiet for once and gave her a fearful glance when it was shown how Roxy had disposed of Whiskey. Ginger was similarly silent, but instead of fear and discomfort, the look she gave Roxy after she learnt about Whiskey’s fate was that of somber amusement. Later, while Roxy recovered in the medical bay, Ginger brought a bottle of their finest whiskey (and broke several medical protocols, probably) and they drank while Roxy told her the details of her fight with Whiskey that the glasses just couldn’t capture.

Finally, Kingsman’s stay in Kentucky came to an end. A daunting task waited ahead of them: rebuilding Kingsman. Roxy couldn’t even begin to imagine how to start doing that, but Merlin had assured them that Kingsman’s secret assets were still untouched and they still had staffs in hiding so they didn’t have to start from the scratch. Champagne also promised them Statesman’s full assistance and support out of gratitude and possibly guilt. The news was slightly relieving, but Roxy knew that they still had to work very hard for the next few months, the most difficult task being recruiting both new staff and agents. After so many betrayals, they had to take extra cautions, meaning rigorous background check and development of better security system. Roxy and Harry volunteered to help Merlin, leaving Eggsy no choice but to groan and offer his own help.

Kingsman wasn’t the only organization that needed to recruit new agent. Roxy was mildly amused when she, along with Eggsy and Harry, were offered to replace Whiskey. While they struggled to find excuses to refuse the offer, Roxy didn’t make her decision as quickly. She was admittedly curious about the workings and technologies of Statesman. She would like to learn the intricacies of the agency and perhaps gain a few new skills for herself. The only drawback she could think of was she had to wear ridiculous cowgirl outfit – which she thought would look quite good on her anyway. Despite her loyalty to Kingsman, Roxy was still sorely tempted to agree. There was the fact that she had promised to help Merlin (who would absolutely need as much help as he could possibly get) but she was sure he would understand if she left. Roxy wasn’t one to let great opportunities pass her by and this was definitely one of such opportunities and especially one that was very unlikely to ever come her way again. But, then, Roxy noticed the resigned look Ginger gave her.

“I’d like to suggest Ginger to be the new Agent Whiskey. I believe she’ll prove to be a satisfactory replacement,” she proposed. The doubt flickered through the two present American agents’ faces wasn’t entirely unexpected – a leftover impact of Whiskey’s influence. Roxy was determined to not be defeated by old backward view and minced meat, however. “Agent Tequila? If you would help her demonstrate?”

Not one to back down from a challenge even when his hesitation was plain to see, Tequila rose from his seat. Roxy nodded to Ginger, trusting her to prove the skills she had been forced to hide even though Roxy only had her words for it. And she wasn’t disappointed as within a couple of minutes, Tequila was lying bruised on the table for other Statesman agents and Champagne to see. Champagne’s look of astonishment was a balm for old open wounds. Harry and Merlin’s impressed looks sweetened the moment even more. Eggsy was so openly flabbergasted that Roxy almost laughed out loud. There was no excuse for Champagne to deny Ginger the position she had wanted for years anymore. Roxy lifted her glass after him to welcome the newest agent of Statesman, feeling as proud as she had when she was accepted into Kingsman.

Eggsy inconspicuously nudged Roxy’s side. “How do you know?” he asked quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever even seen her run.”

Roxy caught Ginger’s eyes and winked at her. “Never doubt Kingsman’s best agent.”

**Author's Note:**

> … I kinda ship Roxy and Ginger. They never even meet in canon (but then again weirder ships exist.) Visit me on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
